Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{8.900\times 10^{-3}} {1.0\times 10^{-4}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{8.900} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-3}} {10^{-4}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 8.90 \times 10^{-3\,-\,-4}$ $= 8.90 \times 10^{1}$